Second Chances
by tuleangel
Summary: Bella and Edward are married and Bella believes everything is fine, then Edward changes everything. Bella is devastated till a chance meeting at her weekly Saturday retreat sends her on a date with the lifeguard she has been lusting after. AU/AH Rated M


A/N: This story is dedicated to Anne. She purchased me in Fandom Gives Back back in November and through a series of real life obstacles, this kept getting pushed aside. Anne is battling cancer and I would like all the readers of this Smut Mondays piece to keep her in your thoughts and this will be dedicated to her fight to get better. The fandom loves you Anne ((hugs))

Thanks to emmward for beta'ing this in a pinch, to my prereaders for their time and help, and to my bestie arden8283 for help with the title. You gals rock!

BPOV

Edward and I had been happy in the beginning. We loved each other and did things as they naturally progressed. We met in college, he pursued me, became engaged, married, and have a beautiful daughter. Things were great and I was happy. I thought _we _were happy; but then he started spending more time at work, coming home later and leaving on weekends. When the overnight business trips started, I tried not to get worried, except this was around the same time our sex stopped. I wasn't above taking matters into my own hands and I did, but I craved the intimacy that only he could give me. On Friday, I was having lunch with my best friend, Angela, and she gave me an idea. That idea led me to a trip to a store that sold sex toys. I bought way more than I planned on and maxed out one of my credit cards. I just knew though that everything I bought would bring the excitement back into our bedroom.

I took our daughter, Emma, to his parents' house and went about preparing the house for our romantic evening. I set the takeout I had picked up after dropping off Emma in the oven on warm and then went into our bedroom to sprinkle rose petals and light candles. I took my newly acquired toys out of their packages to clean them and put in batteries then placed them in the nightstand. I then looked at the clock and saw I had about an hour till Edward was due home so I decided to take a shower and relax. When I got out of the shower, I put my hair in a loose bun, and put on the new lingerie I bought at the sex toy store.

When I heard Edwards car pulling in the driveway I removed the take out from the oven and set it out on the table. I then made my way to the door to meet Edward. The takeout smelled divine and I was hungry; I hoped though that my greeting Edward at the door in my silk robe with the lingerie underneath would prevent us from getting to the table. On second thought, maybe I should have left the take out in the oven on warm.

I could hear Edward approaching the door as he let out a sigh and I pictured him running his hands through his hair after a stressful day at the office. When the door opened, I immediately crushed my lips to his. I kissed him for a moment then lightly licked his bottom lip seeking entrance to deepen the kiss.

He pulled back. He sighed again. Then he walked around me.

I stood frozen for a moment then turned to follow him. He had stopped at the table.

"You cooked?" he said in a flat tone.

"No. I picked up takeout from the Thai place."

He looked at me questioningly. "The Thai place? Did you visit my Mom today?"

His mom? We had just always referred to her as Mom. Why suddenly possessive?

"For a little while. I dropped Emma off with her so we could have a night to ourselves."

He sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose. Whatever this was it was not good. I felt my stomach drop.

"Bella, I'm glad Emma is not here because I really need to talk to you."

"OK, well let's talk over dinner." I went to the table and started pulling out a chair to sit when he interrupted me.

"I'm just going to go up to the bedroom and change."

I was about to sit down in the chair, but instead, pushed it back, and ran to the stairs cutting him off. "Well, who says you have to change?" I ran a finger seductively around his collar, and then down across his chest. "You could just take those clothes off and stay naked," I whispered as I untied my robe revealing what was hiding underneath.

I heard his sharp intake of breath and saw a spark of lust in his eyes, but then it was gone.

"Bella…I…" His hands wrapped around my waist and he closed his eyes.

I stood on my tip toes and started licking the shell of his ear. I whispered his name as I snaked my hands to his belt and started taking it off.

His hands came on top of mine and stilled them. He let out a shaky breath and then let go of me. "Bella, I'm going upstairs."

I stood there in silence for a moment then ran after him. As distant as Edward had been lately, this was different.

I came into our bedroom and found Edward sitting at the foot of the bed with his head in his hands. I glanced around and noticed all the candles had been blown out. As I made my way into the room I noticed Edward was sobbing.

"Edward, what is it? What's wrong?"

I sat on the bed next to him and took his hand in mine. Even with that connection, he still seemed distant. He shifted his body towards mine and looked me in the eye saying the one thing I never thought he would.

"Bella, I want a divorce."

I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. My heart stopped.

"I'm sorry. Could you say that again because it sounded like you asked me for a divorce but that can't be right?"

I was hyperventilating and the room was spinning. I felt Edward push between my shoulder blades and I put my head between my knees.

It was silent for a long time, the only noise that of me trying to calm my breathing.

I slowly raised my head and looked in Edwards eyes. They were swimming in tears and he brought a hand up to my shoulder before he spoke again.

"I'm so sorry, Bella, but you heard right. I want a divorce." He reached down to his briefcase and pulled out a manila envelope, handing it to me.

With shaky hands, I took the envelope and opened it up. Pulling out the papers inside, I had to read it twice not believing what it said:

Petition for Dissolution of Marriage

Petitioner: Edward Anthony Mason Cullen

Respondent: Isabella Marie Cullen

"Oh my God! Oh my God! This is really happening! You're really doing this! Why?"

Edward reached for me, but I pulled away and got up, walking over to the window. My arms were crossed and I was clutching the divorce papers in my hand, willing them to be something else, anything else.

Edward still hadn't said anything so I took a deep breath to calm myself and asked him again.

"I'm sorry, love..."

"Don't call me 'love'!" I yelled furiously," You don't get to hand me divorce papers one minute and use terms of endearment the next! "

"I'm sorry, Bella. I do love you, but we've grown apart." He sighed, running his hands through his hair, "After Emma was born, I don't know, you changed. We haven't been the same since then."

"I've changed? You're not perfect, Edward! You've changed too!"

"I know. I think if we part now, before things get worse, it would be for the best."

"Or we could try to fix this. Bridge this gap. We can go to therapy."

I watched as he closed his eyes and exhaled slowly...loudly. But there was no furrow in his brow. There was no strain showing he was conflicted at all about what he was doing. There was almost a peace about him. I could feel the rejection coming as sure as I could feel the breath moving in and out of my lungs. As bad as it had gotten to this point, what was coming would be far worse.

"I've met someone else, Bella."

Silent tears slid down my cheeks and in my grief I just now realized my robe was still open. Suddenly I felt very exposed and closed my robe. Wrapping my arms around myself, I slowly made my way back to Edward and knelt down in front of him.

"Please, please don't do this." I begged with every shred of strength I could muster, gripping his hands with both of mine and squeezing. Steeling myself for what was coming no matter what I said or did.

"Bella, I'll always love you as the mother of our daughter, but as a wife…Bella, I'm sorry."

As I stayed kneeled on the floor, Edward got up and packed a small bag. He came back over to me when he was done and took the divorce papers from my hand. After signing in the spot tabbed for him, he told me to take all the time I needed and walked out the door. Walked out of my life. I then cried myself to sleep.

The first time I saw him it wasn't like love at first sight or even an instant attraction, even though he was very attractive. I was newly single after having been with the same man for almost 10 years so I think my brain had forgotten what it was like to find a man other than Edward attractive. It didn't hit me how attractive he was or how drawn I was to him till some time later, but when it did it hit me hard.

He was Emmett McCarty. The lifeguard at the beach Emma and I had been spending every Saturday at since Edward moved out.

Emmett was big and muscular and had a deep tan from all the hours spent in the sun. I would steal little glances here and there whenever I could. Sometimes I thought I could feel him watching me, but could never know for sure.

Edward and I had been divorced for about a year now. Emma had taken the news pretty hard but was coping.

We've been at the beach most of the morning: I'm lounging with the latest book from my favorite author; Emma is building sand castles that were amazing for a 7 year old. She is getting help though. Giggling to myself I watch as my little social butterfly makes a princess sand castle with another girl that also come here every Saturday.

Checking my watch I get excited when I realize there is only 10 minutes till Emmett's shift. As I strip off the top and sarong covering my new string bikini the dirty thoughts start filing my brain of all the things I want Emmett the lifeguard to do to me.

David Hasselhoff has nothing on my Emmett.

'_My' Emmett! You've never even spoke to him, Bella!_

"New bikini?"

I turn around and see the mother of Emma's friend looking at me with a cocked eyebrow.

"Um…ya…I um…the other one got ruined," I mumbled awkwardly.

"Oh please," she replied with a giggle, "I know you bought that for one reason and he'll be here in about five minutes."

Busted.

Forcing a smile I attempt to change the subject. "I'm Emma's mom, Bella."

"I'm Allison's mom, Alice." As she offers her hand to shake, I give her a questioning look about the names.

Laughing she replies, "Ya my husband, Jasper, thought it would be funny. He said all he would have to do is call out Ali and both his favorite girls would come running."

"You're married? How come he doesn't come here with his two favorite girls?"

"Works…a lot; he just finished law school and spends Saturday studying for his bar exam. He's under a lot of pressure since it's his dad's firm. Maybe you've heard of it, Whitlock Hawkins and McDowell? Anyway, I bring Allison here so he can study in peace. What about you? Where's your husband?"

A frown comes on my face. I hate talking about Edward and avoid it as much as I can, but Alice is so nice I can't help it.

"Working on his new life," I take a deep breath and look at Alice who has now sat down beside me, "I'm divorced. My ex, Edward, left me and about six months ago proposed to his secretary Rosalie."

Alice is gapping at me, but then shakes her head. "I'm sorry I had no idea…obviously. That's…well…that's horrible."

"Don't worry about it. I'm good; I'm trying to move on." I offer a forced smile to try and ease her guilt over unintentionally bringing up Edward.

Alice smirks back in return. "So that's why we have the new bikini! Oh my God! Emmett! You want to move on with the fuckhot lifeguard!"

We both turn in the direction of the guard tower and there he is. While in the midst of our conversation, Emmett had arrived and was sitting up there in all his glory. The sun was hitting his sinewy back; clearly defined muscles just aching for me to rub them. Well toned arms and legs that were large, but not like shooting steroids large. His hair was cut short and he had that all over tan. Gorgeous and fuckable making my lady parts quiver with desire.

Alice turns back to look at me, but I'm unable to take my eyes off the Greek god of water rescue.

"The girls are playing so well and having a great time, don't you think?"

I look at her and nod.

"Why don't I take the girls back to my house and you can stay here and well…work on moving on."

Suddenly I'm not so sure I have the courage to approach him and look for an out. "Oh…um…I'm sure he's married…or has a girlfriend. I mean look at him! No way is he single, but even if he was I'm sure I'm not his type."

Alice is silent for a moment, looking like she is trying to choose her words carefully. "I have a confession, please don't be mad, okay?"

"Um…okay?" Seems presumptuous to ask someone you just met not to be mad about something you're about to say.

She looks at Emmett and then back at me. "Jasper and Emmett are old friends. They play pool and have a few beers every Saturday night. It helps Jasper unwind after a long week as his only day off really is Sunday. Last Sunday Jasper told me Emmett was talking about a woman who comes to the beach every Saturday that he is totally hot for. I'm married and you're the only other one here every Saturday."

I let that sink in for a moment and take a deep breath.

Alice is chewing on her bottom lip and plainly nervous as she wrings her hands together. "There's more"

"More?"

"Ya…uh…you should probably also know that…well…" Alice is looking somewhere past my shoulder, not meeting my eyes.

"Just spit it out!" I was getting agitated and snapped unintentionally. Taking another deep breath, I tried again. "I already said I wouldn't get mad and I don't even know you so just go ahead with whatever it is."

"That's the thing. When Emmett came over last Saturday for dinner I might have…well…I might have said that um…."

"Oh my God! You WHAT!" I shrieked. There was no way I heard her correctly because there is NO WAY this person I don't even know set me up on a date with the lifeguard I have been lusting after.

"He's really nice Bella. He likes you and you like him so I thought maybe…"

"You thought maybe you would set your husband's friend up on a date with a woman that you don't even know!"

"Didn't know; I know you now," she said with a smile before continuing. "That's why I came over to introduce myself. Our girls get along; I'll take them back to my house and you go talk to Emmett. If you don't hit it off…just tell him you changed your mind."

I had to admit, having all the awkwardness out of the way was nice. I could go over to Emmett act casual and set up the details for our 'date' courtesy of Alice.

Dating. The concept seemed so foreign to me. I haven't been on a single date since Edward left and even when we were together we hadn't been out together since Emma had been born. Could I date without making a fool of myself? What did people even do on dates these days? This whole situation just seemed to have disaster written all over it.

During my little musing, Alice had gathered up her belongings and had the girls ready to go. Allison was telling Emma all about a new Barbie playhouse in her backyard she had got for her last birthday and Emma was asking if Allison she had seen the last iCarly episode. I giggled to myself thinking how they were like twins separated at birth.

Alice pulled a piece of paper out of her purse and handed it to me. I unfolded it and saw that written on it was an address and 5 numbers. I cocked an eyebrow at Alice questioning her with the look on my face.

"I just knew you would go along with this so I took the liberty of filling out the information before I left the house today. The address is to my house and the numbers are the house, Jasper's home office, his cell, my cell, and his parents' house in case things go well for you and Emmett. We're having dinner there tonight and Emma is more than welcome."

"Wow. You really put thought into planning this little charade didn't you?"

"I kind of have a sixth sense about things, yes," Alice replied with a giggle, "I thought you two would fit well together. So, go introduce yourself and just see what happens. No pressure."

Looking over at Emma I thought about whether this was a good idea. I may have just met Alice, but Emma was good friends with Allison and I was familiar with the law firm Jasper was with. I had called them for representation in my divorce from Edward, but the retainer was too expensive.

Emma was looking up at me with that pleading look in her eyes that little girls are so good at.

"Please Mommy. Please can I go to Allison's house for the afternoon? She has a Barbie playhouse AND a dog. Please Mommy, please, please, please."

Reaching down to tuck a loose tendril behind her ear, that coppery color always reminding me of her father, I resigned myself to the fact that this would be good for both of us. She could have her play date, and I could have mine.

Alice asked me the usual questions any mom asks when picking up a child for a play date. Is she allergic to anything? Does she have a special diet? Anything else she should be aware of? After answering those questions and jotting down my cell number for her just in case, they were off and I was free to go to Emmett.

Walking back to my beach towel, I looked in his direction and saw him talking to another lifeguard. I decided I would sit a moment and wait till he was free. I stretched out on my towel and got my book back out. The book was so engrossing that I didn't even notice Greek god of water rescue had approached.

"You're Alice and Jasper's friend right? Alice mentioned you but I'm afraid I missed your name."

I knew he hadn't missed anything since Alice didn't even know my name till about 30 minutes ago, but decided not to mention it. I was just going to go along with it.

"It's Bella."

"Hi. I'm Emmett. Do you mind if I sit?" He was even more beautiful up close. His eyes were a very pretty blue; like they reflected the ocean he loved so much. He had a chiseled jaw and abs; oh those abs were gorgeous. He had an eight pack; keeping my distance I had always assumed it was a six pack, but no. He had a very defined, extremely sexy eight pack. I think I was staring and licking my lips, because suddenly I heard Emmett clearing his throat.

Shaking my head a little to clear it of thoughts of Emmett's body and all the dirty things I wanted it to do to me, I had a sudden realization. "Don't you um…I mean aren't you working?"

He pointed back to the tower over his shoulder with his thumb. "That ass back there, Felix, owes me big after I covered for him one day while he snuck off with his girlfriend."

I remembered the day he was referring to from a few months back and how I had wished it had been Emmett and I. Emmett cocked an eyebrow at me and I suddenly realized he was waiting for an answer, so I smiled and invited him to sit.

Talking for an hour about various topics, I was pleased we had so much in common. Emmett had moved here when he found out his fiancée, Tanya, had been screwing around behind his back. They had a son together that Emmett saw about once a month and Emmett usually took the weekend off. We also shared similar interests in music, movies, and books.

"So," Emmett began after a break in our conversation, "Alice said you were interested in a date. Are you free tonight?"

I took a breath to keep from ranting about Alice's little stretch of the truth and then decided to go my own direction with the "date".

Closing the distance between us, I whispered against his lips, "I'm free now. Alice took the kids back to her place and has them for the rest of the afternoon."

He knew what I wanted; shuddering a breath, Emmett whispered, "Your place or mine?"

Wanting to keep control of the situation I chose mine and asked him to meet me back at my car in five minutes. I then went about throwing on a pair of cut off jean shorts that I had thrown in my beach bag and gathering my belongings.

When we got back to my car, Emmett got in on the passenger side and I thought to myself how surreal this was. All the times I left the beach and wished we were leaving together and now we were.

Of three things I was absolutely sure. First, Emmett liked me. I wasn't sure how much, but enough that he was in my car on the way to my house. Second, I had him in the passenger seat of my car where I had complete control of him. Third, I may never have this opportunity again and was not above a one night stand.

Emmett looked at me and gave me the biggest shit eating grin I had seen in god knows how long and it ignited a fire deep in my belly, a part of myself I thought had died when Edward handed me divorce papers. In that moment, the flames of that fire licked up my body and to my arms that suddenly moved of their own volition.

At the next stop light, I reached over and palmed Emmett through his jeans. He groaned and looked over at me.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

I continued what I was doing and added just a little more pressure. "You're a very smart man, Emmett," I said with a coy grin, "I'm sure you can figure it out."

At the next stop light, I unzipped him and sprang his erection free. I saw it as doing him a favor since his jeans were a little tight; Emmett gripped the door and groaned more.

I grabbed him and stroked from base to tip, twisting at the top as I went back down.

Emmett's eyes rolled in the back of his head.

I had a rhythm set that was driving him mad as I would stroke him for a block and then stop for a block, and then start again.

After a few blocks of doing this, I stopped at a light and there were no other cars around. I looked over at Emmett and grinned just slightly. As I did I caught a glimpse of the glistening pearl of precum at the tip. I leaned over and licked it off, then took him in my mouth.

I bobbed my head a couple times and Emmett's grip on the door had gotten so firm I swore I heard the door groan in protest.

"Fucking…hell…Bella! Oh my…God!" He was breathing heavier and I was inwardly doing a happy dance. I couldn't remember the last time Edward had reacted this way to me, I wasn't sure he ever had.

"Oh…fuck…light…green…fuck."

I sat back up and continued on to my house which we were only a couple of blocks from now. Emmett tucked himself back into his pants and tried to regain his breathing, but I wasn't having any of that and continued to palm that massive erection of his the remaining distance to my house.

Once there, I had barely even managed to put the car in park before Emmett flew out of the car with lightening fast speed and was at my door pulling me to him.

Once out of the car I hopped up and wrapped my legs around him, while at the same time crushing my lips to his. I was about to slide my tongue into his mouth, but all my teasing had left him very impatient and he went first.

His tongue with mine felt so divine, I moaned into his mouth and teased the back of his neck with my fingertips.

As Emmett started to walk, I suddenly realized we were outside and must be giving the neighbors quite a show. I pulled back and started working kisses along his neck so I could peak across the street. Sure enough my neighbor, Mike, was outside working on his lawn. Mike and Edward were good friends and I was sure that Mike would tell Edward about this since he is such a fucking blabber mouth, but with my legs wrapped around Emmett I just couldn't find it in myself to care. Instead I decided to lick the shell of Emmett's ear and then bit down just a little. Emmett groaned, Mike turned on his heal towards his house.

Once inside, Emmett kicked the door shut with his foot and then pressed my back against the door, bringing his tongue back into my mouth with a deep throaty moan.

He pulled back looking into my eyes and weaving his fingers through my hair. "Bella, are you sure? I mean…we don't have to…I mean I want to, badly…but if you don't want to or if you've changed your mind…"

I kissed him to get him to stop. I wanted this just as much as he did, and I think deep down he knew this. This was our destiny, months in the making.

As I kissed him, I moaned into his mouth, "I want you Emmett…so fucking much…take me…please."

Kissing me once again, he was now teasing the area of my back just above my cut off shorts. The simple touch was sending tingles throughout my body and made me want him that much more.

"Bella…bedroom…where…" he tried to get out between kisses.

I thought about his request for a moment and decided the bedroom was too personal for a one night stand. Also, I wanted him right here, right the fuck now.

Sliding my hands down from his neck towards his jeans, I started to push them down. "I can't wait another second Emmett," I seductively growled in his ear.

We started frantically removing clothes and leaving them in a pile at our feet. Emmett put me down for a moment while he removed my shorts and bikini bottom. Then he picked me up and pressed me against the door.

Wrapping my legs back around his waist I could feel his erection teasing at my folds and moaned. I was dying already and he hadn't even entered me yet.

Loving my reaction, Emmett reached down and grabbed himself, running his length along my entrance and smirking slightly.

He had me wanton and begging, "Please Emmett. Please."

Crushing his lips with mine, he entered slowly, tentatively at first. Soon, he was fully sheathed inside of me.

And it was everything I thought it would be and more.

"Fuck Bella," he growled out, "you're so warm and tight."

"Maybe I'm not tight and it's just that your dick is so huge," I moaned out as I smirked at him.

My smirk disappeared as Emmett starting thrusting at a slow pace, allowing our bodies to adjust to each other, but when my breathing sped up he knew we were both ready for more.

Emmett increased the intensity if his thrusts, but I still needed more. I brought one ankle up just above his butt and crossed my ankles a little tighter. "Deeper Emmett," I encouraged, "harder. Fuck me harder!"

I gripped his shoulders and he held onto my hips as he set the pace. It was so intense and so amazing, that now I was sure the pleasure was going to kill me. "Oh Bella…Oh my God," he groaned.

We were a tangled mess of lust, the only thing to be heard now were our moans and heavy breathing. I was kissing every inch of skin my lips could reach; his shoulders, his neck, and then nibbling his ear. He would moan my name and it made me want to be closer, even though pressed against the door we were about as close as we could get.

Soon I felt something I hadn't felt in what seemed like a lifetime. The feeling so foreign I almost didn't even recognize it. The tightening in the pit of my stomach, the tingling spreading from where we were joined throughout my whole body, and I knew I was on the verge of a mind blowing orgasm.

As my breathing sped up more, so did Emmett's. I was so close and as if reading my mind Emmett slid his hand from my hip to that bundle of nerves that craved his touch. That was all it took and I screamed through my orgasm as it rocked through my body. Emmett kept his focus working me through my orgasm as his overtook him and he groaned a deep guttural moan.

"So good…fucking hell, Bella," he breathed out. He had said the same thing when I teased him in the car and I loved the phrase even more the second time. I did that to him; I made him feel that way.

As the last tinges of the orgasm subsided, I tried to catch my breath as Emmett slid down to the ground. I'm sure the effort of holding me was too much after the sex we just shared. I brought my head to rest against the door and Emmett brushed some hair out of the way that had fallen into my eyes. The way he looked at me, so intensely, was almost too much to take.

After awhile of staring at each other in silence, Emmett cleared his throat, "So…dinner?"

I contemplated this thought for a moment. I had went into this thinking one night stand, but thanks to a pixie strangers meddling ways, Emmett was thinking this may be so much more.

After months of dreaming of this moment with Emmett, was I really ready to just let him walk away? The answer was no.

"Sure," I said with a smile, "Want to meet me back here in an hour? You can go to your house to shower and change."

Pealing our bodies apart and standing, Emmett held out a hand to help me up and then pulled me into his arms for a hug. He whispered, "Absolutely," into my ear and it sent shivers down my spine.

He stepped back and letting go of me, reached to put his clothes back on. While he was dressing, I walked over to the sofa to take the throw off the back and wrap around my torso, then walked back to Emmett to kiss him before he left.

I kissed him deeply and tangled his tongue with mine. We were on the verge of starting another round, so I stopped Emmett. "After dinner…after dinner we will definitely finish this."

"OK, Bella. See you in an hour." With a kiss on my cheek he walked out the door.

After the door closed, the irony didn't escape my attention as a man I cared for walked away from me. But Emmett was different. I would see him in an hour, and he was not walking out of my life.


End file.
